Chip n Dales Adventures of Aladdin part 21
chorus of men hes got seventy five golden camels Harry arnt they lovely June chorus of women purple peacocks hes got fifty three June fabulous Harry i love the feathers when it comes to exotic type mammals has he got a zoo im telling you its a close menagerie Genie turns into a leopard and into other things Genie Prince Ali handsome is he Ali Ababwa theres no question this Alis alluring he sings and the gaurds join in and Aladdin throws coins at the crowd and Iago also dances but Jafar glares angry at him and later they try to shut them out but they break in and the slams Jafar and Iago Prince Ali Amorous he Ali Ababwa heard your princess was a sight lovely to see and that the good people is why he dolled up and dropped by with sixty elephants llamas galore with his bears and lions a bras band and more with his forty fakirs his cooks his bakers his birds that warble on key make way for Prince Ali Sultan splendid absolutely marvelous Prince Ali your majesty i have journed to seek your daughters hand Sultan Prince Ali Ababwa of course im delighted this is my royal grand viser Jafar hes delighted too Jafar ecstatic im afraid Prince Aboo boo Aladdin Ababwa Jafar whatever you cant just parode in here uninvited and expect to Sultan by allah this is a remarkable device i dont suppose i might Aladdin why certainly your majesty allow me Jafar sire i must advise against this Sultan oh button up Jafar learn to have a little fun and he rides on the carpet Jafar just where did you say you were from Aladdin much far then you ever travled Jafar try me Sultan rides the carpet chasing Iago Sultan look out polly Iago hey watch it dumb rug he bumps into Jafars staff with flying carpets circling his head Sultan out of my way im coming in for a land Jafar watch this and he lands Jafar spectacular your highness Sultan oh lovely i do seem to have a knack for it this is very impressive youth and a prince as well whispers to Jafar and if were really lucky you wont have to marry Jasmine after all Jafar i dont trust him sire Sultan nonsense one thing i pride myself on Jafar im an excellent judge of character Iago excellent judge yeah sure not Sultan Jasmine will like this one Aladdin and im pretty sure i ll like Jasmine Jafar your highness no i must intercrede on Jasmines behalf this boy is no different then then others what makes him think hes worthy of the princess Aladdin your majesty i am Prince Ali Ababwa he pricks Jafars goatee which springs in all directions just let her meet me i will win your daugther Jasmine how dare you all of you standing around deciding my future i am not a prize to be won she storms out Sultan oh dear dont worry Ali just give Jasmine time to to cool down they exit Jafar i think its time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo Chip oh no that cant be good Jafars up to something and its downright evil Dale do you suppose he has Fat Cat working for him Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof